Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by Snape 4 Ever
Summary: Esta es una historia en la que Harry Potter no es el héroe (como siempre lo ha sido). Además, las cosas en este fic nunca son lo que parecen ser. ¿De qué hablo? Lean y lo sabrán. Dejen reviews, ya sean tomatazos o flores.
1. I Un cumpleaños extraño

Este es mi primer fic. Fue escrito 6 meses antes que saliera el libro Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix de J.K. Rowling. Tal vez no tiene diálogos desarrollados completamente, pero la idea inicial fue hacer de Harry Potter el héroe (como siempre lo ha sido), pero luego volteé la tortilla.

Un día de cumpleaños extraño  
  
Se escuchaban los pájaros cantar y los rayos del sol iluminaban las ventanas de las pequeñas casas de muggles. Era un hermoso amanecer en el número 4 de Privet Drive, pero para Harry había sido una horrible noche. Se acababa de levantar con un sudor frío y un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz. Harry Potter no había tenido ningún suceso extraño desde su última estancia en el colegio Hogwarts, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry pensó que quizá el sueño había tenido algo que ver con esto, pero dentro de sí mismo no se convencía del todo. Intentó acomodarse para seguir durmiendo pero un ruido lo hizo desistir de esa idea.  
  
-¡Vamos niño del demonio levántate, que esperas! ¡O te levantas o no desayunas! - gritó tía Petunia.  
  
-En un segundo bajo tía. - dijo Harry casi sin percatarse de que ya había amanecido.  
  
Harry tan pronto como terminó de levantarse y arreglarse bajó al comedor, donde se encontraban sus horrendos tíos. Estos se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera entrando por esa puerta un pordiosero. A Harry esto ya lo tenía sin cuidado, se había acostumbrado siempre a esa clase de tratos.  
  
-¿Dónde está Dudley? - preguntó Harry sentándose en una silla y un poco asombrado de no ver a su enorme primo en la cocina. (Su lugar preferido)  
  
-¿Cómo que donde está? Pues en... - inmediatamente tía Petunia hizo un gesto de horror al no encontrar a Dudley en su rincón comiendo sus vegetales.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Vernon??!! ¿Dónde está Dudley? - siguió diciendo desesperada tía Petunia mientras los dos buscaban a Dudley.  
  
-De seguro está en el baño atragantándose con comida. - dijo Harry casi aguantando los deseos de reír. Con una mirada fulminante de tío Vernon Harry terminó diciendo - Lo siento, solo lo digo porque dudo que Dudley soporte otro día más de dieta.  
  
-¡Vernon! ¡El niño! - siguió gritando la señora Dursley.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! - gimió Dudley desde el agujero donde se encontraba.

Dudley se encontraba en un gran hoyo en el patio de los Dursley. El hoyo parecía como si quisieran hacer una enorme piscina. Lo extraño era, que los Dursley no tienen o quieren una piscina.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? - preguntó un poco confundido el Sr. Dursley mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Harry. - ¿Tú pequeño insecto fuiste capaz de dañar a tu primo?  
  
-No, yo les juro que no he hecho nada. - dijo Harry asombradísimo con lo que veía. No se explicaba que hacía un hoyo tan grande en el patio de sus tíos. De un día para otro no se hacen hoyos tan grandes en un patio tan pequeño.  
  
-¡Petunia, Petunia! - gritaba una vecina de los Dursley.  
  
Las sirenas y los gritos llamaron su atención y corrieron a la parte del frente de la casa. Su hijo Dudley estaba saliendo ya del hoyo gracias a su padre, así que Petunia fue de inmediato tras el llamado de la vecina. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna? - preguntó Petunia.  
  
-La casa de la señora Figg fue encontrada con todas las ventanas rotas, las puertas abiertas y un desorden tremendo. Además, la señora no aparece por ninguna parte. No hay rastros de ella. La policía no entiende que pudo haber sucedido. Nadie vio ni oyó nada. ¿Tú vista algo extraño?

-No yo no vi nada. Incluso mi hijo calló en un hoyo que nosotros ni siquiera hicimos.

-Que extraño. Luego nos vemos Voy a ver que más puedo averiguar. - terminó diciendo Luna.  
  
Con estas palabras Harry subió a su habitación. Como siempre, ninguno de sus tíos se acordó que ese día Harry cumplía 15 años. Al llegar a su habitación comenzó nuevamente a tratar de recordar lo que había pasado en su extraño sueño. A pesar de sus deseos de no pensar en ese tema, cada vez que tenía esos extraños sueños y despertaba con un dolor fuerte en la cicatriz, algo malo le sucedía.

Recordó a dos personas conversando. El lugar era demasiado parecido a las mazmorras de Hogwarts y la conversación giraba a planes para que Lord Voldemort pudiera ejercerse como el mejor mago de los tiempos. Y encima de todo eso, ¿dónde estará la señora Figg? ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Y Dudley que haría en ese hueco? Se acordaba que Dudley había explicado que unos encapuchados habían tratado de matarlo cuando se encontraba en el patio a escondidas comiéndose varios bocadillos. Éste se había salvado cuando empezó a correr para escapar de aquellos horribles monstruos y calló en un hoyo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Era extraño que nadie viera u oyera los gritos de su primo. ¿Y esos encapuchados..., podrían ser mortífagos? - pensó Harry.

– No, lo dudo, ...debieron ser ladrones. Los mortífagos nunca habían ido Privet Drive y menos a buscar a Dudley. En todo caso lo irían a buscar a él. - prosiguió pensando Harry.  
  
Entre un pensamiento y otro Harry no se había percatado que habían tres lechuzas en su ventana queriendo entrar. Una de ellas era Hedwig. Inmediatamente de que Harry se despertara de sus pensamientos les abrió para que pudieran pasar. Agarró a Hedwig y le soltó el paquete y la nota que llevaba en la pata. Así hizo con Pig y luego con una lechuza que Harry pensó sería la de Hermione.  
  
Harry comenzó con la carta de Sirius que decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero de corazón que te encuentres bien y que no hayas tenido ningún sueño extraño, si es así te pido que me lo hagas saber. Yo me encuentro bien, ya sabes dónde estoy desde el año pasado. Aquí te envío mi regalo, estoy seguro que te servirá de mucho.  
  
Cuídate siempre y ALERTA PERMANENTE,  
  
Sirius  
  
PD. La esfera te servirá para saber cuando las personas te están diciendo la verdad o te están mintiendo.  
  
Harry abrió un pequeño paquete de donde sacó una esfera de cristal con un extraño líquido viscoso.  
  
-¿Cómo funcionará? ¿Tendré que colocárselo a las personas como micrófono? - pensó Harry empezando a leer la próxima carta que era de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
¡Felicidades en tu cumpleaños! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que no tan mal. Aún así, te tengo una sorpresa. Dumbledore le ha dado permiso a mi papá para que te vayamos a buscar a tu casa mañana a las 5 p.m. ¿No es genial? Bueno espero estés listo y no haya ningún problema.  
  
Aquí te envío mi regalo, espero te guste tanto como a mí.  
  
Hasta pronto,  
  
Ron  
  
Inmediatamente Harry abrió el paquete y como lo había pensado había un libro sobre Quiddich que se titulaba. Los mejores momentos del mejor deporte del mundo mágico. Harry le pareció sensacional la noticia de que pasaría lo que quedaba de verano en la Madriguera, (su lugar preferido después de Hogwarts) y su nuevo libro. Sólo quedaba la carta y el paquete de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
¡Joyeux Anniversaire! Espero que te encuentres bien. Te sorprenderá mi saludo pero es que he pasado mis vacaciones con Krum y pues me he acostumbrado a hablar francés. Espero poder verte a ti y a Ron en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Cuándo irán ustedes, espero poder ir juntos? Me avisas.  
  
Aquí te envío un regalo, y espero que te guste.  
  
Besos  
  
Hermione  
  
De momento Harry recordó el beso que le había dado Hermione al salir del expreso de Hogwarts el año pasado. Se ruborizó un poco pero rápido pensó que quizá lo había hecho por todo lo que le había sucedido a éste en el Torneo. Abrió el paquete de Hermione y sacó un libro titulado: Cómo conocer las debilidades de tus enemigos.

-¡Excelente! - pensó Harry. Otra lechuza marrón entró por la ventana haciendo que Harry se cayera de la cama del susto. Dejó un paquete con una carta incluida y salió del cuarto.  
-Ya me extrañaba no saber nada de Hagrid. - dijo en voz baja. La carta de Hagrid decía así:  
  
HOLA HARRY  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. ESPERO QUE TE ENCUENTRES BIEN. YO ESTOY UN POCO ATAREADO CON LAS COSAS DE HOGWARTS PERO NO ME OLVIDÉ DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS. ES UN DETALLE SENCILLO PERO VA DE CORAZÓN.  
  
CON CARIÑO  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry intrigado del regalo de Hagrid abrió el paquete y allí encontró una túnica negra con bordados rojos y dorados.  
  
-¡Wao, te la comiste Hagrid! - dijo Harry asombrado por la belleza de la túnica. – Ya tengo una túnica nueva para todas las fiestas del Colegio.

A pesar de todos los regalos de sus amigos y saber que pasará lo que queda de vacaciones con los Weasley, algo en Harry no estaba bien. Ese sueño, el dolor en su cicatriz, la desaparición de la Sra. Figg y el incidente de Dudley llenaron la cabeza del chico. Un ligero presentimiento de que Voldemort está planeando algo que tal vez él no podría evitar, sumieron de angustia al niño que vivió.


	2. II El sueño

El sueño  
  
El día pasó. Lo único que se escuchaba en sus alrededores eran las sirenas y las viejas bochinchosas en las esquinas comentando lo sucedido con Dudley y la Sra. Figg. Entre tanto pensar en todo lo sucedido ese día y las emociones que pensó Harry que sucederán, se hizo hora de dormir. Harry cansado calló en un profundo sueño inmediatamente que se acostó.

(Soñó esto...)  
  
"Amor, ¿qué te pasa?" - dijo una voz de hombre.  
  
-"Nada solo que no estoy muy segura de que Voldemort me acepte como mortífaga." -dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-"¿Cómo piensas eso, amor? ¿Acaso estás arrepentida? ¿Es qué alguien te está llenando la cabeza de musarañas?"-dijo la voz masculina.  
  
-"No es eso y deja de estar llamándome amor." "Es que piensa, soy de una casa diferente, por algo no caí en Slytherin, no crees? - dijo la mujer.  
  
-"Lo importante no es la casa donde estés, lo importante es que le quieras servir a él sin remordimientos y sin ataduras. Recuerda que sólo él tiene los poderes para que todo en nuestras vidas sea como la deseemos" - dijo el hombre.  
  
-"Si tienes razón, no sé porque dudé de repente." "Claro que estaré lista para el encuentro"- terminó la mujer.  
  
Harry despertó más desconcertado que nunca, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su cicatriz. Y ese sueño, que significará. ¿Quiénes serían esas personas? ¿Las conocerá?

Pero esa mujer le causaba una sensación extraña. Era delgada, la tez blanca, su pelo ondulado y una voz dulce pero firme. No logró ver su cara. ¿Qué sentimientos estaba teniendo ahora mismo? ¿Acaso era amor u odio?

-No puedo sentir amor u odio porque no logré ver su cara. ¿Pero porqué soñé con esas dos personas? ¿Acaso son los mortífagos que atacaron a Dudley? ¡No Harry! No fueron mortífagos métetelo en la cabeza. – se decía Harry tocándose la cabeza con su dedo índice en señal de dejar de pensar en los mortífagos.

-¿Pero quién era ese hombre? No puede verlo bien. Todo estaba oscuro. – Harry seguía caminando de un lado a otro por su cuarto. Hedwig trataba de dormir pero no podía y por eso dio un respingo. Al hacer esto la lechuza, Harry se dio cuenta que eran las 2 de la madrugada. Tenía que acostarse a descansar. Al día siguiente Ron iba a buscarlo para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos.

Entre preguntas que se le venían a la mente como rayos de luz y que desgraciadamente no tenían respuestas (por ahora), trató de acomodarse para conciliar el sueño pero era inútil. No tenía ni pizca de sueño. Harry pensaba que tal vez Dumbledore quería sacarlo de Privet Drive por los repentinos ataques y por eso los Weasley lo iban a buscar. ¿Pero por qué los ataques en Privet Drive, si toda la vida ha estado allí y nunca había pasado algo? ¿Será porque Voldemort ahora se levantó con más fuerzas?

Como ahora no podía responder todas esas preguntas, aprovechó para preparar su baúl. Tenían que estar listo para irse a la Madriguera y allí poder interrogar a los Weasley. No podía regresar a Hogwarts sin antes saber que sucedía a su alrededor. No podía esperar para contarles a los chicos aquél sueño que desde ahora no lo deja vivir en paz.


	3. III El regreso

III. El regreso  
  
Pasó el día y el momento esperado por Harry. Por fin estaba nuevamente en la Madriguera. Los saludos de parte de la Sra. Weasley no se hicieron esperar. Al igual que Fred y George, los cuales recibieron a Harry con un paquete. Ginny sonreía tímidamente a Harry mientras este se ruborizaba más y más.  
  
No te lo pudimos entregar ayer para tu cumpleaños porque todavía no estaban del todo terminados y queríamos que fueran especiales para ti. - dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Sí y como hoy vendrías, pues decidimos que era mejor entregártelos hoy. - añadió George con una mirada insistente hacia Harry; el cual entendió que los gemelos deseaban que abriera el paquete inmediatamente. Así lo hizo Harry.  
  
¡Sortilegios! Fantástico. - dijo asombrado Harry.  
  
¡Sortilegios Weasley! Mejor dicho - guiñó George a Harry.  
  
Los días pasaron volando aunque los chicos hubieran deseado que no se acabaran las vacaciones. Ya habían hecho sus compras en el Callejón Diagon y habían quedado con Hermione encontrarse en el expreso de Hogwarts para así los tres abordar el tren juntos. Aunque los señores Weasley eran amables, algo en sus caras le hacía pensar a Harry que algo grave sucedía en esos días. Tenían una cara de gran preocupación.  
  
Ron, ¿sucede algo que yo no sepa? - preguntó Harry.  
  
¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo como qué? - continuó Ron.  
  
No sé, pero noto muy extraños a tus papás. - dijo Harry.  
  
Sí yo también los noté raros y les pregunté, pero me dijeron que solo era cansancio. - terminó Ron.  
  
A pesar de lo que su amigo le acababa de contar, Harry sentía que las cosas no andaban bien, y los Weasley no querían preocupar a los chicos. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas la noche antes de regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
Papá, ¿no le piensas decir nada a Harry, ron y Ginny? Puede ser muy peligroso para ellos esto que pasó. - preguntó Persy algo inquietado.  
  
Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia me pidieron que no preocupara a los chicos con la noticia, hasta tanto no saber porque apareció en esta casa, y no sucedió lo peor. - mencionó Arthur Weasley.  
  
Pero Papá, fue la Marca Tenebrosa que apareció acá encima de la casa. No fue cualquier cosa. Además, no sucedió nada extraño porque todos estábamos en el Callejón Diagon comprando cosas. - terminó diciendo Persy en voz aún más baja, pero histérico, viendo como su padre se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigía a la cocina con una expresión de horror y preocupación a la vez.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿La Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido sobre la casa de los Weasley cuando compraban sus libros en el Callejón? ¿Y nadie les había dicho nada? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no querría que lo supiese? Cuando pensó esto, decidió no preocuparse mucho. Si Dumbledore no le había dicho nada era porque a pesar de se la Marca Tenebrosa no era tan grave. Sólo se concentraría en el regreso a Hogwarts y su quinto curso. Ese día llegó, pero los chicos llegaron tarde y tuvieron que sentarse en el mismo compartimiento de Neville.  
  
¿Hola Neville, como estás? - preguntó Hermione mientras Harry y Ron se sentaban en el asiento vacío.  
  
¿Ah? Hola chicos, bien y ¿ustedes? - respondió Neville algo afligido.  
  
Bueno chicos los veré en la estación de Hogmeade. - dijo la chica retirándose hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos.  
  
¿Adónde va? - preguntó Neville.  
  
La nombraron Prefecta. - Ron dijo la última palabra con tono burlón.  
  
'Y a ti que te sucede, Neville? - preguntó Harry.  
  
Es que no recuerdo dónde dejé el libro de pociones que tenía en la mano cuando entré al tren. - contestó Neville.  
  
¿Tú? ¿Con un libro en la mano antes de comenzar las clases? - dijo Ron asombradísimo.  
  
Y peor aún de Pociones. - prosiguió el interrogatorio Harry.  
  
Sí, es que como ya vamos para 5to curso pensé en estudiar un poco pala la clase de Snape a ver si no nos quita tantos puntos por mi culpa. - dijo algo apenado Neville.  
  
La conversación de los chicos se vio algo empañada por Draco Malfoy que había entrado como siempre sin avisar junto a sus inseparables amigos: Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
Cuando será el día en que entre al expreso y me tope con la noticia de que estás muerto. - dijo Draco arrastrando sus palabras y con los ojos llenos de ira.  
  
Pues tendrás que esperar bastante Malfoy. - dijo Ron levantándose y sacando la varita.  
  
Cállate estúpido, que luego le sigues tú. - dijo Draco mirando fulminantemente a Ron.  
  
Lárgate Malfoy y como dijo Ron me queda mucho de vida. - dijo Harry sin dejar que se notara la preocupación hacia lo último que acababa de decir.  
  
Luego de este incidente el viaje prosiguió normalmente. Aunque Harry no se sentía normal, no quiso comentar nada a sus amigos para no asustarlos. Llegaron a Hogwarts más rápido que nunca al parecer de los chicos. El gran comedor estaba igual de adornado que siempre. Pero había tres diferencias.  
  
Ya notaron que Snape no se encuentra entre los profesores. - susurró Harry a los demás.  
  
Si es cierto, ¡pero está el Profesor Lupin! - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¡Ha vuelto!  
  
Y también Fleur Delacour. - dijo Ron con mirada de enamorado.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Dónde?... - Hermione ya comenzaba a enojarse con Ron cuando el Prof. Dumbledore se levantaba para dar la bienvenida y sus anuncios.  
  
Bienvenidos Todos. Ya terminada la ceremonia de selección, tengo varios anuncios que dar. Como se habrán dado cuenta, no estará con nosotros el profesor Snape - fue interrumpido por aplausos y alboroto de parte de los alumnos excepto de los de Slytherin. - por el momento- prosiguió Dumbledore. Mientras su ausencia el Prof. Lupin ocupará su lugar. Además, como notarán hay una persona que conocimos el año pasado, la Srta. Fleur Delacour. - aplausos y silbidos se escucharon en el Gran Comedor. - ella será la nueva Prof. De Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año las medidas de seguridad serán muy estrictas por lo sucedido el año pasado. Ya se les notificará las nuevas reglas, espero que todos las cumplan - este miró con reojo a Harry el cual entendió bien la mueca - terminando con los anuncios para no aburrirlos los partidos de Quiddich comenzarán el mes próximo. Ahora sí, ¡a comer! 


	4. IV El Pensamiento

IV. El pensamiento  
  
Luego de comer, todos se fueron a sus casas. Harry, Ron, y Hermione subían las escaleras hacia su sala común. Repentinamente Harry siente un escalofríos que nunca había sentido antes.  
  
¿Qué te pasa Harry? - preguntó serio Ron. Nada, solo que me dio un poco de frío. - contestó Harry tratando de ocultar su incertidumbre. ¿Frío tú? Si tu siempre tienes calor. - miró extrañada Hermione a Harry.  
  
Quizá fue mi imaginación. - dijo nuestro joven mago.  
  
Esto era lo que trataba de pensar Harry, "tan solo es mi imaginación." - se repetía constantemente. Los días pasaron para nuestros jóvenes amigos, y a pesar de que todo era igual que siempre para Harry todo era confuso. Cada día se sentía más débil y agotado. Tanto así que no había podido ganar en los dos partidos de Quiddich que habían tenido.  
  
No sé que le esté pasando a Harry últimamente me muero si algo malo le sucede. - dijo Ginny preocupada pero a la misma vez ruborizada.  
  
Sí, algo malo le está sucediendo pero no nos quiere decir nada. - le contestó Ron.  
  
Creo que si a Harry le pasa algo, ninguno de nosotros se podrá reponer. - dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny. - y yo con mi autoridad de Prefecta no he podido averiguar nada.  
  
¿Qué le estará sucediendo, habrá soñado nuevamente con el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado? - preguntó en voz baja Ginny para no ser escuchada por los demás que estaban en la Sala Común.  
  
No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que es mejor hablar con Dumbledore. - dijo Hermione levantándose de la butaca. Pero algo la distrajo de su idea.  
  
¡Corran, encontraron desmayado a Harry en uno de los pasillos! - gritó Neville entrando a la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
Todos corrieron hacia la enfermería, pero entre los profesores y Dumbledore los disiparon y ordenaron que regresaran a sus casas o a sus clases.  
  
¿Qué sucedió Albus? - preguntó asustada la Prof. McGonagall.  
  
No estoy muy seguro Minerva. Pero el Sr. Filch estaba dando la ronda preventiva y ha encontrado a Harry desmayado en pleno pasillo. - respondió el profesor.  
  
¿Cómo está Poppy? - preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Está sin fuerzas, como fuera de este mundo. También anda algo pálido. - respondió la Sra. Pomfrey.  
  
Uhm, algo extraño. Por favor Minerva búsqueme a los alumnos Granger y Weasley y dígales que los espero en mi oficina en 5 minutos. - dijo el Prof. Dumbledore mientras la Prof. McGonagall salía por la puerta. - Y tu Poppy mantenme informado de cada cambio de estado de Harry.  
  
Sí profesor. - terminó la enfermera.  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore por órdenes de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
"Batido de chocolate." - dijo Hermione mientras una gárgola se abría ante sus ojos y una escalera en forma de caracol aparecía.  
  
Entren y cierren la puerta. - les indicó Dumbledore.  
  
Prof. Justamente antes de la noticia de Harry, Ron y yo nos disponíamos a venir a hablar con usted.  
  
¿De qué se trata Srta. Granger? - preguntó el profesor.  
  
No sabemos exactamente, sólo que Harry no ha estado bien desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. - dijo Herm.  
  
Sí lo hemos notado muy pálido y agotado. Pero cada vez que le preguntábamos que era lo que pasaba este nos decía que era de presión por haber perdido los dos juegos de Quiddich. - repuso Ron.  
  
Extraño, muy extraño. - dudó Dumbledore. - ¿Eso es lo único que saben?  
  
Sí señor. Cualquier otra cosa que nos enteremos lo mantendremos informado. - terminó Herm.  
  
Sí gracias. Ya pueden retirarse.  
  
Pasaron dos días para que Harry saliera de la enfermería. A pesar de lo sucedido Harry prosiguió su estancia en el colegio normalmente, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Un sábado en el Gran Comedor Ginny se atrevió a preguntarle a Harry porque se había comportado de esa forma tan extraña desde que entraron al colegio.  
  
La verdad es que estoy sintiéndome extraño desde el día de mi cumpleaños. - dijo Harry. Harry comenzó a contarle a Ginny y a sus amigos todo lo del sueño, lo de Dudley, la señora Figg., los fríos, los cansancios y el agotamiento tan extraño que tenía. Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta no sabían ni que pensar ni decir. Ningún hecho los acercaba a la posibilidad que se tratara de un plan de Ustedes-saben-quien al igual que otros años. ¿Entonces quienes podrían ser los del sueño? ¿Lo de Dudley y la Sra. Figg.? ¿Los síntomas de Harry? En esos momentos Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y pidió la atención de todos los presentes. 


	5. V ¿Un traidor en Hogwarts?

V. ¿Un traidor en Hogwarts?  
  
"Este año realizaremos nuevamente el baile de Navidad. Hemos llegado a esta conclusión, ya que muchos estudiantes han tenido síntomas de estrés y depresión y eso es lo menos que queremos. Por tal razón el baile se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas."  
  
¡Oh no! ¡No otra vez! - gruñó Ron. ¡Parece que nos tocará realizar la misma búsqueda del año pasado, ¿no Ron? - rió Harry a pesar de que no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Las dos chicas rieron y salieron hacia la sala común. Durante esa semana las clases eran cada vez más difíciles. Tenían que prepararse para los TIMO. La clase de Pociones con el Prof. Lupin se hacía más y más insoportable. Aunque todavía Snape no había regresado, Neville no conseguía dar "pie con bola" (que no conseguía como hacerlo bien) en eso de hacer pociones. La clase de D.C.A.O a pesar de que también era difícil se le hacía plácido con el tan solo hecho de que la Prof. Fuera Fleur Delacour. Luego mientras Hermione cogía Aritmancia ,a Harry la Prof. Trelawney le predecía una muerte segura y sin ninguna esperanza de salvación.  
  
Es increíble Harry, todavía la vieja esa piensa en tu muerte. - dijo Ron saliendo de la clase de Adivinación y encontrándose con Hermione en el pasillo.  
  
Me alegro muchísimo el no coger esa clase, porque ya me hubiera buscado un problema por decirle a esa señora que lo único que ella puede ver en la bola de cristal es polvo. Polvo de lo sucia que está por no usarla nunca. - dijo Herm mientras los 3 se disponían a bajar al comedor.  
  
¡Oigan chicos! - dijo Ginny acercándose a los jóvenes. ¿Se han enterado de donde está Snape? - tras la mirada de duda e incertidumbre de los chicos Ginny terminó diciendo - Volvió con Ustedes-saben-quien. Volvió a ser un mortífago.  
  
¿Qué? Es imposible. Dumbledore no lo permitiría aquí más, ya nos hubiera dicho que el Prof. Snape no volverá más al Colegio. - repetía histérica Herm.  
  
¿Cómo te enteraste Ginny? - le preguntó Harry.  
  
Lo escuché cuando Malfoy se los decía a Crabbe y Goyle en el pasillo.  
  
No sé ni que pensar. Sabía que ese maldito seguía siendo un traidor de lo peor. - decía Ron mientras le daba un puño en la mesa.  
  
Llegó la hora de dormir. Hermione y Ginny se retiraron al dormitorio de chicas, mientras Ron y Harry hacia el de los chicos. Por más que Harry intentaba dormir tranquilo las palabras de Ginny le retumbaban en la cabeza. 


	6. VI Sueños que destruyen

VI. Sueños que destruyen  
  
"Hey Lilian, estás aquí?" - preguntó una voz masculina algo fría.  
  
"Sí acá estoy Severus. Me tardé un poco porque los chicos no se iban a dormir." - dijo una fémina en voz baja.  
  
"Vamos que a nuestro señor no le gusta que le lleguemos tarde." - dijo Prof. Snape mientras se adentraban en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
"Vaya, vaya Srta. Evans. Es un placer verla entre mis aliados. ¿A qué o a quién se debe el honor de tenerla entre nosotros." - dijo una voz fría y escalofriante capaz de matar de terror a cualquiera.  
  
"El joven Severus Snape me ha aclarado varias dudas que tenía hacia su persona y me he decidido a ser una mortífaga." - dijo Lilian Evans.  
  
"Uhm" - decía Lord Voldemort mientras recorría con una mirada amenazadora a la joven. - "¿Y porqué debo creer en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa tuya para DESTRUIRME." - gritó Voldemort.  
  
"Porqquee...tendría que destruirlo se..se...señor." - dijo algo nerviosa Lilian por las miradas de Voldemort y los mortífagos.  
  
"Bueno, te pondré a prueba. Si cumples con todo lo que te asigne te unirás a nosotros, sino...tendré que acabar contigo." - terminó Voldemort y desapareció entre humos verdes enfrente de los dos jóvenes. Al instante los mortífagos se disiparon en la niebla del bosque.  
  
"Es mejor que nos vayamos al castillo antes que alguien se percate de nuestra ausencia."- dijo la joven mientras corrían por la vereda.- "Hasta luego Severus y gracias por todo."  
  
¡Noooooooooooo! - Harry se despertó con un dolor fortísimo en su cicatriz y un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Estaba paralizado, no sabía que pensar, que decir. Estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad que ese sueño haya sido real. No podía creer que una de las personas que más amara en el mundo, su MADRE, haya sido ¿una mortífaga? Los deseos de llorar se invadieron de él. Se levantó fue a la Sala Común. Estaba desesperado de un lado al otro. Tenía deseos de gritar. No pudo más. Con un fuerte puño en la pared comenzó a llorar. Cada vez con más fuerzas y con más sentimiento. ¿Por qué su madre había tomado una decisión tan horrenda? ¿Por qué fue aparar al lado tenebroso? ¡Su madre, quien dio la vida por él, fue capaz de estar del lado de su peor enemigo! Sus sollozos eran cada vez mayores. Muchas imágenes se le venían a la mente. Poco a poco fue cayéndose en sus propias piernas hasta que quedó sentado en una de las esquinas de la sala. Con el alma destrozada. Sin deseos de vivir. 


	7. VII LA PREDICCION

VII. La predicción  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron para ir a sus clases como de costumbre.  
  
¿Nos vamos Ron? - dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras y viendo a Ron de una forma diferente.  
  
Sí, tan rápido Harry baje.- contestó éste saludando a Hermione. Ron también veía pícaramente a Herm.  
  
¿Harry? Harry no está arriba. No hay nade más acá. - dijo Neville bajando las escaleras y tropezando con el escalón que siempre se le olvida brincar.  
  
¿Cómo que no está, y dónde está? - Ron y Herm salieron corriendo de la sala común. Fueron al gran comedor y Harry no estaba. Iban a seguir buscando pero se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y ya Lupin no estaba en la mesa de los profesores. Si no se apuraban llegarían tarde a la clase de pociones.  
  
Corrían por los pasillos sin pensar que Filch los podía descubrir. Por suerte Filch estaba demasiado entretenido tratando de atrapar a Peeves.  
  
¡Justo a tiempo! ¡No puedo creer que Harry...! - asombrándose Ron no pudo terminar lo que le decía a Hermione.  
  
¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no nos esperaste para salir juntos? - repuso Herm algo enojada.  
  
Pero Harry no parecía escucharle. En realidad Harry no parecía estar en ese mundo. El Prof. Lupin daba clase sin mostrar preocupación, aunque era el profesor quien traía una cara de todos los demonios. (Era lógico si Snape no estaba quien le daría su poción). Al terminar la clase Ron y Herm salían pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Harry que les hacía una señal para que siguieran.  
  
Prof. Lupin, ¿dónde está Snape? - preguntó enojado Harry.  
  
Lupin se sorprendió con la pregunta y el tono de Harry, le contestó - desafortunadamente para todos incluyéndome a mí. - esto lo dijo con tono de preocupación- El Prof. Snape se unió nuevamente al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? - volvió a preguntar enojado Harry.  
  
¿Por qué tanto empeño en encontrarlo? ¿Para qué lo quieres? - repuso Remus.  
  
Necesito resolver un asunto con él. Pero si usted no me quiere ayudar, ya habrá alguien que si lo haga. - salió Harry del salón cerrando la puerta con un ruido estruendoso dejando al Prof. con ojos de plato.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la clase de Adivinación aunque sus deseos eran estar hablando con Dumbledore, y no, escuchar su famosa predicción de muerte. La clase transcurría como de costumbre. La Prof. iba de aquí para allá escuchando las predicciones de sus alumnos. En un segundo toda la clase se paró alterada. La Prof. había quedado parada en el medio del aula como si estuviera en un trance. Comenzó a decir:  
  
"El niño muerto estará y el rey de las tinieblas se alzará. No habrá quien lo impedirá, el caos y el miedo nacerá. Toda la verdad se sabrá, a través del sueño nacerá, del niño que morirá la última esperanza oculta se mantendrá."  
  
Tras esta predicción la Prof. Trelawney cayó desmayada. Rápido varios estudiantes corrieron hacia la enfermería mientras que otros sin entender el significado de las palabras que habían escuchado, comentaban entre sí. Al terminar la clase Harry se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a la enfermería porque supuso que Dumbledore estaría allí. Pero al llegar la Sra. Pomfrey le comentó que el Prof. Dumbledore había salido tras enterarse de la predicción de Trelawney. Rápidamente Harry pensó en una persona que podría sacarlo de la duda. ¡Sirius! Corrió hacia la lechuzería. Filch no estaba en el camino así que llegó sin problemas. Sacó un pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querido Sirius. Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo por mi parte tengo una duda demasiado grande y al parecer tu eres el único que me la puedes aclarar. Necesito que vengas lo antes posible. Es súper importante para mi tu presencia. Con cariño, Harry.  
  
Se apresuró a tomar a Hedwig y atarle la nota a la pata. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Bajó al comedor donde se encontró nuevamente con sus amigos.  
  
¡Hey Harry! Últimamente estás muy mal. ¿Qué te sucede? Recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros. - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Todavía no les puedo decir, pq no sé si es verdad. - contestó Harry.  
  
¿Pero tiene algo que ver con-quien-tu-sabes? - preguntó Ron algo preocupado con la respuesta de Harry.  
  
Sí. - se limitó a contestar él.  
  
Pasaron dos días y Sirius llegó a Hogwarts. Dumbledore había solicitado la presencia de Harry en su despacho. Cuando entró, el Prof. lo dejó solo con su padrino.  
  
¡Harry!! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Sirius abrazando a su ahijado.  
  
No. - se volvió a limitar Harry al contestar. - Sirius, ¿porque nadie me dijo antes q mi mamá fue una mortífaga?  
  
Los ojos de Sirius cambiaron totalmente. Su piel palideció. - ¿quién te ha dicho semejante locura?  
  
No importa de donde lo supe, solo contéstame porque nadie me dijo nada.  
  
Porque no es cierto Harry. Tu madre nunca fue una mortífaga No sé de donde has sacada esta barbaridad.  
  
Lo soñé Sirius. Soñé que mi madre le entregaba sus servicios a Voldemort. Fue inducida por el maldito Snape.  
  
¿Severus? No entiendo Harry, de verdad. No sé porque soñaste esto. Por lo menos yo nunca supe que Lily haya sido una mortífaga. Además, piensa q si así hubiese sido, tu padre jamás se hubiese casado con ella.  
  
Harry se quedó pensando en eso último que había dicho su padrino. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto y no darse cuenta de eso? Por fin pudo relajarse. Estaba demasiado tenso los últimos 3 días. Ya casi ni fuerzas tenía. No podía permitirse caer nuevamente en la enfermería. Habló un rato más con su padrino pero éste se tenía que ir para cumplir el mandato de Dumbledore. Pero antes le preguntó si ya había usado su regalo. Le dijo que era un arma muy buena para saber cuando le estaban mintiendo y cuando no. Sirius se fue pq Hagrid lo esperaba fuera en los terrenos para irse. Harry regresó a la Sala Común. Allí estaban sus amigos y Ginny. 


	8. VIII NUEVAS PAREJAS EN HOGWARTS

VIII. Nuevas parejas en Hogwarts  
  
¿Harry, dónde estabas? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
Hablando con Sirius. Necesitaba aclarar un asunto con él y lo mandé a buscar. - contestó Harry.  
  
Te vez con mejor cara. - prosiguió Herm.  
  
Sí definitivamente estoy mejor. - dijo Harry.  
  
Y por fin ¿nos vas a contar porque estabas tan mal últimamente? - siguió preguntando el pelirrojo.  
  
Harry les contó el sueño y la conversación que había tenido con Sirius. Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos con el relato.  
  
Bueno pero ya pasó y lo pasado, pasado es. - dijo Harry guiñando un ojo a sus amigos.  
  
Hablando de otras cosas. ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
¡Baile! ¡Ay no! Se me había olvidado! ¡Cuándo es? - preguntó desorientado Harry.  
  
La semana que viene. - le contestó Herm.  
  
Por cierto, ¿Mione podría hablar contigo a solas? - se levantó Ron y mirando a la chica que le hacía un gesto afirmativo se alejaron de los demás. - Con permiso chicos dijo a Harry y a Ginny.  
  
Mientras Ron y Mione charlaban, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Ginny. Esto lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desde hace tiempo pero, o no tenía la oportunidad o no se atrevía, pero esta vez sí lo haría, no dejará pasar esta gran oportunidad.  
  
Ginny, yo sé que soy un caos de persona y muy despistado, pero para mí sería un inmenso placer y honor de tener a mi lado a una persona tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Ginny has cambiado muchísimo, estas muy hermosa. Yo no sé si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, pero de todas formas he practicado mucho decirte esto y no puedo esperar nada más. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? - dijo Harry tan rojo que el color de pelo de Ginny se quedaba corto con la cara de él.  
  
Luego de un rato Ginny contestó- es lo más que deseo en el mundo. Los dos se dieron un beso. Mientras que en el otro lado de la sala... Ron también se le estaba declarando a Mione...  
  
Yo sé que a veces me paso al pelear contigo pero es que dicen que los que pelean mucho es porque se aman y la verdad yo si te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Y mi pareja para el baile? - preguntó Ron casi sin palabras de lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
¿Por qué tardaste tanto en preguntarme tonto? Yo también te amo. - dijo Mione lazándose encima de Ron y besándolo apasionadamente.  
  
Y así quedaron: Ron/Hermione y Harry/Ginny. 


	9. IX NOTICIAS QUE DUELEN

IX. Noticias que duelen  
  
Los chicos aprovechaban sus tiempos libres para tratar de darle sentido a la predicción de la Prof. de Adivinación. Un sábado por la noche Harry se levantó, no podía dormir. Volvió a tener la misma pesadilla. Bajó a la Sala. Se puso a mirar por la ventana y por poco le da un ataque al corazón. Siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se calló de espaldas. Su cicatriz le ardía tanto que sentía q la cabeza le iba a explotar. Acababa de ver A Voldemort en los terrenos del Colegio, y otra cosa peor. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba sobre la Torre Norte (la torre de Dumbledore). No pudo aguantar y ahogó la sala en un grito agudo. Salió corriendo de allí hacia el dormitorio de Dumbledore sin percatarse q había despertado a todos los de Griffindor. Cuando llegó a la torre entró al despacho porque no sabía donde quedaba el dormitorio. Allí se encontraba la Prof. McGonagall entre sollozos.  
  
Harry ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Vi a Voldemort en los terrenos de Hogwarts y la Marca Tenebrosa sobre este despacho. ¿Dónde está el Prof. Dumbledore? - terminó preguntando Harry.  
  
Harry el Prof. Dumbledore ha muerto.. Acabo de ir a su dormitorio y solo queda su cuerpo inerte junto a su varita. Lo lamento pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Recuerda que murió físicamente, pero él nunca abandona a quien cree en él.  
  
¡No puede ser! Él no me puede hacer esto. - dijo Harry y comenzó a llorar. La Prof. McGonagall envió al niño a su habitación. Qué no saliera de allí hasta que algún adulto le diera la autorización. Así lo hizo Harry, aunque su voluntad fuera otros. Los chicos permanecieron todos en sus diferentes casas. La noticia se propagó rápidamente. Todos, excepto algunos Slytherins, tomaron la noticia muy mal.  
  
Tras el suceso de Dumbledore, había que tomar decisiones rápidas porque lo que se avecinaba es oscuridad. Las clases siguieron como de costumbre, pero los ánimos estaban por el suelo.  
  
Mientras tanto Voldemort preparaba su ataque final. Ya había logrado debilitar muchísimo a Harry matado a Dumbledore. - Creo que está vez lograré mis objetivos. ¡Por fin Harry Potter! ¡Por fin te llegó tu final! JaJaJa. - profirió Voldemort con su acostumbrada voz aguda y fría.  
  
Como casi no dejaban a los chicos salir en sus horas libres, las horas eran aburridas. Los partidos de Quiddich también fueron cancelados. Los chicos solo se la pasaban en la Sala Común y en el Comedor. Un día estaban almorzando y comentando todo lo que ha ocurrido todos estos días. Mientras que alguien ajeno a la Casa Griffindor entraba a los dormitorios, específicamente al de Harry y rebuscando en su baúl se llevó un libro.  
  
A los cinco minutos los chicos subieron a sus salas por orden de los profesores. Ya en la sala los chicos continuaban charlando de todo lo que han pasado. La "muerte" de Dumbledore los ha unido a todos de una forma u otra.  
  
¿Harry, y has sabido algo de Sirius? - preguntó Herm.  
  
No, desde la última vez que vino a Hogwarts no sé nada de él. Ahora que me acuerdo me preguntó si ya había utilizado el regalo que me hizo. - contestó Harry.  
  
Bueno pues ya que no tenemos nada que hacer...probémosla. - dijo ron mientras subía a la habitación a buscar el baúl de Harry.  
  
Aquí está. - dijo Harry sacando su esfera.  
  
¿Y para que sirve? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Es fácil. Cuando una persona te está mintiendo, el líquido viscoso se vuelve negro. - dijo Herm con aires de superioridad.  
  
Bueno, gracias Mione y como se le hace, ¿se pone la esfera frente a la persona o qué? - preguntó Harry.  
  
No miren. - dijo Mione acercándose a Neville con la esfera en el bolsillo de la túnica. - oye Neville, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Nada, solo pensando en mi pareja para el baile. - dijo Neville sin mirar los ojos a Herm.  
  
Oh. - dijo ésta- ¿Y quién será tu pareja?  
  
E...Este...Ya lo verán el día del baile. - y Neville se levantó de lasilla y subió a los dormitorios. Herm rápido corrió hacia los chicos y les enseñó la esfera. Exactamente, el líquido estaba de color negro.  
  
Eso quiere decir que Neville está mintiendo y todavía no tiene pareja para el baile. - dio Ginny asombrada, pero a la vez entre risas.  
  
¡Que bien! - mencionó Harry. - Oye Herm ¿me podrías pasar el libro que me regalaste? Es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza no lo he leído. Además, creo que llegó el momento de usarlo.  
  
Ok, ¿pero a que te refieres con "el momento de usarlo"? - dijo Hermione mientras buscaba el libro en el baúl de Harry.  
  
Creo que puedo encontrar cosas interesantes en ese libro. Cosas que me ayuden a enfrentarme a Ustedes-sabe-quien, y vengar la muerte de Dumbledore. - dijo Harry con un odio que nunca antes había tenido ni sentido.  
  
¡No está! Harry, el libro no está. ¿Estás seguro que lo empacaste? - preguntó Mione.  
  
¿Pero como no va a estar? - dijo Harry buscando nuevamente. - yo estoy seguro que lo empaqué. El día de mi primera pesadilla, como no podía dormir, lo primero que empaqué fueron sus regalos. ¿Qué extraño? Alguien lo ha cogido. ¿Pero solo los de Griffindor podemos entrar acá, cierto?  
  
Y dudo que alguien busque en tus cosas, amor, y mucho menos que te roben. - dijo Ginny.  
  
Si hubiera algún ladrón acá te hubiera robado antes, no crees. - dijo Ron.  
  
¿Y si fue algún estudiante nuevo? - propuso Ginny.  
  
Los nuevos no pueden entrar a los dormitorios que no sean de primer año. Solo los prefectos conocemos las claves y los hechizos correspondientes. - explicó Hermione con tono preocupado.  
  
¿Qué sucede Mione querida? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
Lo que pasa es que este año la Prefecta de Slytherin es Pansy Parkison. Pero si hubiese sido ella, ¿para qué querría robarte el libro? - contestó Herm.  
  
Para ella no significaría nada, pero para Malfoy muchísimo. - dijo repentinamente Ron.  
  
Y como lo descubriremos? Y peor aún, ¿si lo robó para dárselo al- innombrable para destruirte a ti Harry? - mencionó Ronnie.  
  
Bueno nos tocará ser muy cuidadosos y más ahora que Dumbledore no se encuentra. Bueno chicos ya es tarde y mañana es el baile. -dijo Mione y se fue a dormir seguida de Ginny.  
  
El día transcurrió rápido y muy ajetreado porque nuestros amigos se preparaban para el baile. Esta vez con honor a Dumbledore. Habían pensado en cancelarlo, pero la Prof. McGonagall pensó que el Prof. Albus Dumbledore no hubiera querido esto.  
  
La gran noche llegó. El Gran Comedor relucía espectacular. Habían luces de navidad por todas partes. El techo lucía un hermoso hechizo de cielo con muchas estrellas calcando el rostro de Dumbledore con su sonrisa habitual, y en el Centro un enorme y gigantesco árbol de Navidad con retratos de los diferentes momentos vividos con Dumbledore. Los chicos quedaron asombrados con tantos detalles y la hermosura de aquel Comedor. Harry llevaba la túnica que Hagrid le regaló y Ginny llevaba un traje color violeta con destellos rosas, el cual le resaltaba su hermosa figurita. Mientras que ron lucía una túnica azul turquesa y Mione una túnica Verde esmeralda. La música sonó y los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que.... 


	10. X EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

X. El enfrentamiento  
  
Ginny tengo un poco de calor y me duele la cabeza. Jaja, debe ser las tantas vueltas al bailar. Vuelvo en un momento. Iré al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara. - Harry le dio un tierno beso a la pelirroja y salió del comedor. Se dirigía hacia los baños pero su cicatriz comenzó a arder. Sin poderse resistir tuvo que salir hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y de allí hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Harry no se había dado cuenta que Ginny lo seguía. Ella había notado su tardanza. Cuando vio una sombra negra que estaba justo al frente de Harry se devolvió asustada al colegio para avisarle a algún profesor. Además de Ginny había otra persona que también lo estaba siguiendo. Harry llegó a uno de los llanos del bosque, pero no encontró a Voldemort. No pudo más y se desmayó. "Aquí está mi señor." - dio Snape al entregarle un pergamino a Voldemort. "¿Y bien Evans, pudo hacer el mandato que le he encomendado? - preguntó el señor tenebroso. "No señor, no tuve la oportunidad de robar las plumas de fénix." - mencionó Lilian. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te crees que eres? - dijo Voldemort y levantando la mano, pero de repente no le pegó a Lily. - "Lárgate de mi vista, pero antes recuerda que no te mato ahora porque más adelante me puede servir de algo, ya sea para entretenerme o mortificarte.  
  
Cuando Harry se levantó no sabía dónde estaba. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Voldemort que lo miraba con ojos irónicos. Estaban en el mismo llano que vio a su madre en el sueño.  
  
¡Vaya, vaya Potter! Creo que es tu fin. ¿Y que te ha parecido mi nueva táctica de ataque? Ingeniosa, ¿cierto? Primero te dejo ver a través de tus sueños una verdad que tu madre jamás se atrevió a revelar, pero que era hora que tú lo supieras. Segundo envío a mis mortífagos a atacar a tu primo y a tu nana (la Sra. Figg, era una bruja que le asignaron que te cuidara) así quedaría un ambiente agotador para ti con las preguntas que seguramente te hayan crecido en tu cabeza. Y por último, poder mata a Dumbledore. - terminó riendo fríamente Voldemort.  
  
¿Por qué has hecho esto, y cómo si yo acabé contigo el año pasado...- gritó Harry.  
  
¿Tú acabar conmigo, no seas idiota. Nadie puede acabar conmigo. Primero cuando tu amiga, la sangre sucia, compró el libro que te regaló, uno de mis contactos pudo conseguir una copia. La leí y supe exactamente como poder destruirte. Y como adquirir tanto poder. ¡Tú!. ¡Tú me diste el poder suficiente como para matar a Dumbledore! ¡¡Tú mataste a Dumbledore!! Jajá jajá. Yo me aproveché de tus debilidades, tus miedos y tu odio. Tuve que esperar pero la espera valió la pena. - terminó Voldemort apuntando a Harry. - Bueno como este es tu fin y ahora no hay nada ni nadie que te pueda salvar te permitiré que digas o preguntes una cosa más.  
  
Harry miró a todas partes desesperado, ¿sería su fin de verdad? Así lo parece. Por fin Voldemort lograría su sueño añorado. Harry no tenía su varita consigo. Estaba muy débil para pensar en algo. Sólo una cosa le corría por la mente. ¿Por qué me enseñó lo de mi madre? - se atrevió por fin a preguntar Harry.  
  
Jajá jajá, sabía que no te podías morir con esa duda. Primero tenía que buscar un recuerdo que t destruyera tanto que te dejara débil y sin poder planear tácticas para escabullirte de mí, y como nunca supiste lo de tu madre. Decidí tener el honor yo de decírtelo; ya que no pude ser tu padre. (tras la mirada de horror de Harry, Voldemort siguió diciendo...) Severus estaba muy enamorado de tu madre y ésta quería ser parte de mi equipo. Tenía deseos de poder. Una vez llegó hasta mí. Cuando la ví sentí algo muy especial. Llegué a pensar que haríamos grandes cosas juntos. El deseo de tu madre iba creciendo. Una noche le encomendé traerme unas plumas de fénix (una la tenía Dumbledore y la otra James Potter), y no lo hizo. Ese día la iba a matar pero no pude. Sentía que si la mataba algo mío se iba con ella. Ella era una gran bruja que me daba mucha energía y poder. Todo esto hasta que se enamoró de tu padre. Ese día la perdí para siempre y me arrepentí de no haberla matado antes. Por eso cuando los encontré los decidí matar a todos sin contemplación. Por su traición. Hubiera sufrido mucho más ella si llevar a la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, pero nunca tuve la dicha de bautizarla. Así es Potter. Quizá hubieras sido el Hijo del Gran Mago Tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Ahora sí, ya te contesté tu pregunta. ¡¡¡Hasta nunca Potter!!! - terminó Voldemort. - Avada Keda...  
  
El rayo no le dio a Harry por completo porque una silueta de Fénix apareció de la nada. Lupin, Sirius, Arabella y Mundungus habían desarmado a Voldemort. Los chicos con su capa invisible también estaban en el lugar. Harry estaba desmayado y no se daba cuenta que la Orden del Fénix estaba luchando para salvarle la vida.  
  
Hechizos y colores atravesaban el bosque y el cielo. Aunque Dumbledore no estaba, la orfen se enfrentaba sin miedos. Mientras tanto Ginny y los chicos se llevaban a Harry a la enfermería. Hubieron varios heridos en la pelea y Voldemort desapareció. (Aunque éste perdió demasiadas fuerzas y casi estaba destruido, la Orden del Fénix no pudo acaba con él).  
  
En el castillo todo era terror. Los integrantes de la Orden se encontraban muy heridos en la enfermería. Lamentablemente Harry estaba en estado de coma grave. No había esperanzas para él. Sobre su cicatriz apareció una pequeña Marca Tenebrosa. Había llegado el Fin del niño que vivió. 


	11. XI LO QUE MENOS ESPERÁBAMOS

XI. Lo que menos esperábamos  
  
Pasaron dos semanas. Ya los integrantes de la orden se sentían mucho mejor físicamente. Pero lamentaban el no poder derrotar a Voldemort. Desgraciadamente estaban esperando el día para la muerte de Harry. Ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza y tenían que aceptarlo. El más que se encontraba era Sirius. Se sentía doblemente culpable. Culpable de las muertes de James y Lily Potter y ahora de Harry. Sin Dumbledore, Voldemort regresaría. Tenían que tomar la última decisión.  
  
Los profesores reunieron a todos los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor. - Hoy mismo avisaré a sus padres para que los recojan en la estación. Las clases serán canceladas. No podemos exponerlos de muerte. Voldemort tomará posesión de un momento a otro. - dijo la Prof. McGonagall con una cara de miedo. - los amigos que se quieran despedir del joven Potter pueden hacerlo. Bueno vayan a recoger.  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo Harry se va a morir? Tiene que haber algo que hacer. Él no me puede, no nos puede dejar solos. - dijo Ginny llorando sin consuelo.  
  
¡No nos vamos a ir! - dijo Ron también llorando. - fingiremos nuestra ida haciendo un hechizo para clonar.  
  
Claro usaremos la capa invisible de Harry para escondernos. - dijo Herm bebiéndose las lágrimas.  
  
Muchos chicos se fueron a despedir de Harry, incluso Draco Malfoy. Parecía muy asustado al ver la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la frente de Harry. Estuvo un rato con él, le dijo unas palabras al oído y luego salió de la enfermería. Ginny se acercó a la cama de y aunque Harry no la escuchaba ella le decía entre sollozos. - Amor mío no me puedes dejar sola. Tenemos un gran camino por delante y ahora más que nos amamos tanto y me confesaste tu amor. Por favor, no me dejes, yo te amo muchísimo. Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te mejores, pero te lo suplico chiquito lucha por tu vida, no te dejes caer. No me dejes mi cielo, te amo con todo mi corazón. Daría mi vida por ti. Coge mi vida Voldemort y déjalo a él. - decía Ginny a gritos.  
  
Es hora Ginny vamos. - dijo Ron entrando a la enfermería.  
  
Luego de Ginny entró Sirius. Se lamentaba por lo sucedido y también entre lágrimas le decía arrodillado al lado de la cama. - Perdóname Harry, he fallado como padrino. Le fallé a tus padres y ahora a ti. A pesar de la encomienda de Dumbledore jamás debí dejarte sólo. Ahora que cumpliste tus 15 años, conseguiste novia y tenías una vida por delante, el maldito de Voldemort te deja así. ¡Maldita sea! - dijo dando puños en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Harry. - ¿Por qué no tienes esperanzas? ¡Haría lo que fuera por ti!  
  
Ron, Hermione y Ginny hicieron el plan como lo tenían planeado, pero hubo otra persona que también se quedó.  
  
Hermione y los Weasley (Ron-Ginny) se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando soluciones y esperanzas para Harry. Ron se desplazaba de una esquina a otra repitiendo - "Esperanzas, esperanzas, me suena esa palabra en estos días." Cuando de momento pegó un grito. - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Claro! La predicción de la Prof. Telawney.  
  
"El niño muerto estará y el rey de las tinieblas se alzará.  
No habrá quien lo impedirá, el caos y el miedo nacerá.  
Toda la verdad se sabrá, a través del sueño nacerá,  
del niño que morirá la última esperanza oculta se mantendrá."  
  
Claro, Perfecto Ron. Esto quiere decir que sí hay una esperanza para mi Harry, pero está oculta. - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Pues tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes. ¿Pero qué será? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
El Bosque Prohibido tiene la solución. - dijo una voz en la oscuridad.  
  
¿Quién está ahí? ¡Lumus! - gritó Ron.  
  
¿Malfoy? - preguntó Mione.  
  
¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te advierto que si nos vas a molestar estoy dispuesto a todo... - pero Ron fue interrumpido por Draco. Vengo a ayudarlos a salvar a Potter. Solo queda una esperanza y hay que darnos prisa. - dijo Draco.  
  
¡Espera un segundo Malfoy! ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos diriges al innombrable? Ah y para qué robaste el libro de Harry, porque sabemos perfectamente que fuiste tú. - preguntó Mione sabiendo que no estaban seguros del robo del libro.  
  
Primero no soy un traidor de parte de Voldemort, y lo demás se los explico por el camino. No tenemos tiempo. Andando. - les dijo Draco mientras corrían al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Todo empezó con la unión de Snape a Voldemort, luego con la muerte de Dumbledore. - Llegaron al frente de una cueva. Subieron unos escalones y se encontraron con el Prof. Severus Snape. 


	12. XII LAS VERDADES OCULTAS

XII. Las verdades ocultas  
  
¿Qué sucede aquí, Draco? ¡Nos dijiste que no era una trama y nos trajiste justo frente al traidor! - dijo Ginny.  
  
Yo no soy ningún traidor Srta. Weasley. Primero escuchen y luego juzguen. - comenzó diciendo Snape. - El año pasado el Prof. Dumbledore me pidió que vigilara a Voldemort y que le avisara todos los planes. Pues decidí hacerle creer a todos que me había unido a él, así no sospecharía de mí. Me pidió, Voldemort, que le dijera un día y una hora exacta en que estuviera Dumbledore en su habitación para poder matarlo. Dumbledore y yo hicimos un doble de él y le hicimos creer a Voldemort que lo había matado. Así Voldemort creería que tiene más fuerzas.  
  
¿Esto quiere decir que usted no es un mortífago? - preguntó un poco dudoso Ron.  
  
¿Y que Dumbledore está...vivo? - preguntó dudosa también Mione.  
  
No. - dio Snape mirando a Ron y Sí mirando a Mione y sonriéndole como pudo.  
  
Hola jóvenes ¿cómo han estado? - preguntó Dumbledore saliendo de una esquina de la cueva. - Siento mucho como sucedieron las cosas, pero teníamos que proceder así. Teníamos que hacerle creer a Voldemort que estaba suficientemente poderoso para matarme y enfrentarse a la Orden del Fénix. Lamentablemente Voldemort manipuló a Harry con un Imperius. Si no fuera por la Srta. Weasley y el joven Malfoy, Harry en estos momentos estuviera muerto. Cuando la Srta. Weasley le informó a la Prof. McGonagall lo ocurrido, ésta pudo reunir a la Orden. Yo no me reuní con ellos porque pensé que era mejor que lo debilitaran. En estos días tenemos planeado enfrentarlo nuevamente. Colagusano confía mucho en Snape. - terminó diciendo Dumbledore y guiñando un ojo a los chicos.  
  
¿Draco y porque esta amabilidad tuya de ayudar al Prof. Dumbledore? - preguntó Ginny y viendo a Draco sonrojándose. Pues la verdad me asusté cuando supe que el Prof. Dumbledore había supuestamente muerto. No es lo mismo molestar a todos y decirles cosas sobre el Señor Tenebroso, qué saber que será el Rey de todo. Yo no soy igual a mi padre. Traté de buscar al Prof. Snape, pero él me encontró a mi primero. Me explicó que todo fue una mentira y que necesitaban mi ayuda. Yo les expliqué que mi papá me hablaba de un libro que le regalaron a Harry y que era la clave del poder de Ustedes-sabe-quien. Pues el Prof. Dumbledore me pidió que se lo trajese y así lo hice. Y los dos profesores comprobaron sus sospechas. Desde ahí los he ido ayudando. Incluso les informé que la Orden del Fénix, se había puesto ya en acción. - terminó de contar Draco.  
  
La esfera de Harry mostraba que Draco decía la verdad, así que no se preocuparon.  
  
¿Y bien cual es la esperanza de Harry? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Potter está muy mal. Voldemort le ha dejado saber a través de sueños que su madre iba a ser mortífaga por mi culpa, y éste ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar. En el tiempo que estuvimos Dumbledore y yo, estudiando las tácticas de Voldemort encontramos esta poción y pensamos que tarde o temprano Harry lo necesitaría. Por eso lo empezamos a preparar. Necesitaba sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix para curarlo. - dijo Snape realizando la poción.  
  
¿Por qué estás ayudando a Harry? ¿Y por qué encaminaste a su mamá a ser mortífaga? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Lo estoy ayudando porque necesita de ésta poción para vivir y no pretendo tener la muerte del hijo de la única mujer que he amado, en mis espaldas. Y lo de ser mortífaga, ella pensó que sería el mejor método de obtener poder. Hasta que se enamoró de Potter (dijo esto arrastrando las palabras, en signo de desprecio) en una de sus encomiendas y no pudo seguir. - terminó diciendo Snape con su habitual mal humor. - Ya terminé la poción.  
  
¡Vamos! ¡Corriendo todos, antes de que sean tarde para mi niño! - dijo Ginny.  
  
En par de minutos llegaron a la enfermería. Harry se encontraba allí ya sin color. Con la marca tenebrosa más pronunciada. Sumamente delgado. El Prof. Snape le dio la poción con cuidado para que no se derramara ni una gota. En segundos Harry recobró su color habitual y la marca desapareció. Harry por fin pudo abrir los ojos. La primera persona que vio fue a Dumbledore.  
  
"Estoy muerto, pero junto a Dumbledore. Ya no tengo nada que temer." - dicho esto Harry cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
Jajá jajá, cree que está muerto. - dijo Ron. - le dolerá la cabeza cuando le contemos todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
Se ha recuperado, bendito sea Prof. Snape. - dijo la Sra. Pomfrey. Gracias eternamente Prof. - dijo Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos y por primera vez abrazando al Prof. de Pociones.  
  
Bien hecho Severus. - dijo Dumbledore. - ahora reunamos nuevamente a la Orden y digámosle la buena noticia.  
  
Así lo hicieron. Sirius no podía creer, la amabilidad de Snape pero aún así le dio las gracias. Harry estaba fuera de peligro bajo los cuidados de la enfermera y los chicos (especialmente de los mimos y besos de Ginny.) Ya la predicción no se cumpliría y esto los hacía sumamente feliz. 


	13. XIII LA ULTIMA BATALLA

XIII. La última batalla  
  
Llegó la hora de enfrentarse nuevamente a Voldemort. Esta vez serán Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Llegaron al llano donde Voldemort trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas (todo esto lo sabían gracias a la confianza que le tenía Colagusano a Snape.)  
  
"Accio" - se oyeron los ruidos de todas las varitas cayendo al suelo junto a la Sra. Arabella Fig.. - ¿Qué tal Voldemort? Pensabas que los mortífagos que enviaste a Privet Drive para matarme habían cumplido tu mandato? - dijo Arabella tras la mirada de desconcierto de Voldemort.  
  
Llegó tu hora Voldemort. - dijo Dumbledore saliendo con Harry del centro del grupo. - ¿También llegaste a pensar que nos habías matado?  
  
¡Dumbledore! - pudo por fin articular Voldemort. - ¿Cómo es que...?  
  
Fácil, creé un espectro para pensaras que me habías matado.  
  
¡Cruccio! - se oyeron muchas veces.  
  
Voldemort tiraba muchos Avada Kedavra para tratar de matar a Harry a la Orden. Pero lo que logró fue matar a los mortífagos que estaban con él. Y allí quedó solo. Más débil de lo que estaba.  
  
La Orden con Harry en el medio formaron un círculo todos cogidos de las manos y juntando las varitas. De aquel círculo apareció una luz potente en forma de Fénix que fue directo hacia Voldemort. Este que trataba de levantarse para escapar, recibió el impacto del fénix y calló tendido en el suelo, muerto. Todos celebraban la muerte de Voldemort.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
¿Creen ustedes que Voldemort realmente haya muerto? Por favor no olviden dejar aunque sea algo en los reviews. Así sé si les agrada mi fic. Yo sé que es cortito el capítulo pero ya se está acabando. Les pido también que lean mi otro fic, UNA MUGGLE HACIENDO LA DIFERENCIA y dejen sus reviews para poder actualizar pronto. No es una secuela pero sí tiene que ver alguito. Un beso a todos, hasta luego.  
  
P.D. Gracias Essya por tus comentarios, espero que actualices pronto tu fic, me estas matando de la curiosidad. Gracias a todos los demás que me envían mensajes privados. 


	14. XIV El regreso a casa

Capítulo final  
  
"el que rie y celebra al último, rie y celebra mejor". averigüen porque lo digo.  
  
XIV. El regreso a casa  
  
No puedo creer que por fin se haya acabado con esta maldición que era Voldemort. - decía Ron.  
  
Yo tampoco. - dijo Harry.  
  
Pero así es. - dijo Mione.  
  
Lo importante es que mi amorcito está bien. - dijo Ginny.  
  
Gracias a todos por no abandonarme. Y a usted Prof. - dijo Harry mirando a Snape.  
  
No es nada. - dijeron todos a la vez, incluyendo a Draco.  
  
Malfoy me gustaría hablar con usted un momento antes de que regresen a sus casas. - dijo Dumbledore mientras se dirigía al despacho. - Le quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho. Fuiste muy valiente al estar de los dos bandos a la vez.  
  
De nada Señor. - dijo Draco sonrojándose. (¿Qué extraño?).  
  
Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Aunque hayamos destruido a Voldemort es mejor mantenernos alerta permanente por la reacción de los mortífagos. - dijo Dumbledore. - Eso era todo si gustas puedes retirarte.  
  
Lo mantendré informado de cualquier cosa que me diga mi padre. Hasta luego Profesor. - dijo Draco y se marchó.  
  
Mientras Draco y los chicos salían del castillo hacia la estación, en el bosque dos personas conversaban....  
  
"Vamos mi señor tenemos que irnos de aquí para que recupere sus fuerzas y se pueda vengar de Potter." - dijo Colagusano cargando a Voldemort.  
  
"Maldito Ppo..tterr." - dijo Voldemort con palabras entre cortadas por la poca fuerza que tenía. - "Te destruiré cuando menos te lo esperes y sin contemplaciones."  
  
Mientras en el tren, sin pensar en lo que próximamente pueda pasa, camino a sus casas los chicos le contaban a Harry, todo y lo que Ginny y Draco habían hecho por él. Pensaban en como había transcurrido este año y lo que sucederá en el próximo, ya sin su pero enemigo, Lord Voldemort.  
  
* Fin *  
  
Cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia pueden comunicarse conmigo a lunaazul11@hotmail.com.  
  
Gracias y hasta luego. 


End file.
